


It is okay to show yourslef

by FlyWesterson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad grades, Fluff, Good Parent Plo Koon, Hurt/Comfort, Mace "how do i take care of a child" Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Qui-Gon gets punched, Surprise Second Chapter, i don't give no love for Qui-Gon in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWesterson/pseuds/FlyWesterson
Summary: Mace was enjoying his daily walk through the Temple gardens, waving at smiling innitiates running by, when he felt the Foce’s insistent proding. Frowning he followed the tugging in his mind and came across a small ginger haired boy curled up against a stone wall, valiantly repressing his painful sobs.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bad mark on my maths test, which I was studying very hard for and had a brief mental breakdown. I had to write this out of myself. I know it's not good, but please bear with me XD

Mace was enjoying his daily walk through the Temple gardens, waving at smiling innitiates running by, when he felt the Foce’s insistent proding. Frowning he followed the tugging in his mind and came across a rather dense curtain of vivid red vines.The plant felt sentient in the Force and softly emited a protective aura. It’s long leaves were moving about slightly, trying to intimidate predators. Mace looked around confused, this part of the garden was rather secluded and he couldn’t see any figures walking by or even glancing that way. 

Sighing deeply he was about to turn around and continue on his walk when a pitiful whine escaped the crowded vines of the curtain. The Korrun Master leaned over and parted the vines. Peeking past the leaves he saw a small ginger haired boy curled up against the stone wall, valiantly repressing his painful sobs.  
Mace’s eyes widened. Why hadn’t he felt the child in the Force? In the Force he practically didn’t exist, but he was right infront of his eyes. What was going on? Still not aproaching he carefully proded around the boy in the Force, trying to find his signature. He came across a high, well guarded wall and the tiny child snapped his head up, when the Master tried to brush up against it. 

Big blue-gray eyes, filled with fear and confusion, found the Korrun’s and Mace smiled softly, attempting to soothe the child’s alarm.  
„Hello, little one,” he greeted in what he hoped was a reasurring tone, „what are you doing here all alone?” The little boy’s eyes just widened further and new silent tears begun to stream down his freckled cheeks. It seemed he no longer felt the need to hide in the Force upon being found. Mace could feel him, but was met with a tremendous amount of shame in the youngling’s signature.

„I am so sorry. I shouldn’t be here, I’ll leave.” he stood up on shaky legs and took a few steps forward before Mace grasped his shoulders gently, stopping him.  
„Hey now, it’s alright. You did nothing wrong. You can stay.” Only then did the Master was able to get a clear look on the boy’s face and what he saw almost made him recoil. The child’s lip was split and there was a big red bruise on his left cheek, which was already turning purple.

„What’s your name, little one?” Mace carefully stepped behind the vines, pulling the child with him into a sitting position. The ginger glanced around distraught and nervous but wasn’t about to argue with a Master.  
„It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Windu.” he looked down at his hands not really sure what to make of this situation. If he was honest, Mace wasn’t sure either. The youngling was terrified and in a panicked state. His still bleeding lips were slightly trembling and he was radiating shame and discomfort.

„Would you like to tell me what happened?” Mace finally broke the silence after a few moments. Obi-Wan’s breath started to quicken again and his shoulders begun to move up and down, shaking uncontrollably.  
„It was my fault,” he said through sobs, „I don’t know what heppened, I just-„ a wheeze cut him off and he started coughing and choking on his tears. Mace didn’t know what to do. The youngling was about to have a panic attack and he didn’t know how to react.  
„No no no, it’s okay!” unsure, he hugged the boy close but the tears wouldn’t stop and Mace could feel the strong and thick shield Obi-Wan built around himself crack under the immense pressure.

Then Mace felt Plo Koon’s steady presence on the other side of the garden and thanked the Force. Desparatelly he reached out towards his friend, asking him to hurry over. Plo was good with kids, surrely he would know how to proceed.

Hurried steps could be heard before the curtain of vines was parted, revealing a very concerned Master Koon.  
„Oh my, what seems to be the problem?” Mace just gestured down at the miserably sobbing child in his arms and looked up at Plo Koon with begging eyes. Plo nodded and stepped inside the small space beside Mace. He reached for the child and the Korrun Master let him pull Obi-Wan in his lap.

„Hello there, dear one. I need you to take a few deep breathes for me, can you do that?” Plo rubbed small circles in the ginger’s back while Obi-Wan hesitantly nodded and took shaky breathes.  
„That’s better,” he lifted the boy’s face, noting the injuries,” Where did you get these, little one?” Obi-Wan looked away, but the Master didn’t let him go.  
„I fell down the stairs.” Plo knew he was lying, but the Force didn’t betray the boy. It felt as if he was telling the truth. He looked up at the other Master, who just shrugged just as confused as he.

„Lying is not something we reward here, eventhough you can hide the truth beautifully in the Force.”  
Obi-Wan pursed his lips, pulling at the wound. He steeled himself and looked right into Plo’s protective goggles.  
„I-I recieved a bad mark on my physics test today.” The two Masters glanced at each other in confusion. Plo nodded for the boy to continue. And Obi-Wan did with a trembling voice.

„I studied so hard. I swear I did, every night for two weeks. But- but I just don’t un-understand any of i-it.” He hiccuped and his eyes teared up again.  
„In the end my teacher failed my test.” shaking his head he spat out the words, „And he hit me.”  
„Your teacher?” Mace asked in a furious tone, he could feel the masked anger quickly rising in the other Master too.  
„N-no, Master Qui-Gon did.” staring at each other Mace and Plo were trying to make sense of what they have heard. The child’s Master has hit him, because he recieved a bad mark? Rage was roiling nehind the Masters' shields, waiting to be unleashed on the child's infuriating excuse of a Master.

„He said I was a failure and I’m useless,” he burrowed his face into Plo’s cloak and the Kel Dor let him, „and he’s right! I’m not good for anything and I’ll be just sent away like he said. He didn’t want me in the first place and now I only bring disgrace to his name.” The boy was a mess. His face was wet and he was shaking like a leaf, rambling and rambling on about how terrible he was.

„Enough!” Mace said firmly through gritted teeth. He was boilig with anger. How dare Jinn not just verbally abuse his own Padawan, but HIT HIM TOO. He was supposed to guide him and protect him. This was unacceptable.  
„I assure you, you are not useless, dear one. He had absolutelly no right to say those horrible things to you and injure you. We will make sure to bring this up with the Council, right Master Windu?” The fury was not visible in his voice, but the usually gentle Master was fighting the urge to go right up to Jinn’s door and punch the idiot in the face.

Obi-Wan suddenly wrenched himself out of the Kel Dor’s arms and sat up in alarm. „No no no no, please, it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have told-„  
„It’s alright, my dear, you did the right thing by telling us.” Plo shushed him, petting his hair tenderly with his clawed fingers. „We’ll make everything right.” he promised, smiling behind his mask.  
Oh and they will. Mace will make sure to put that absolute fool’s head through the nearest Temple wall. But not now. For now, they had a very precious and shaken Padawan to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my little stress relief fanfic. If you did and wish so leave a comment or a kudo. Thank you so much for reading! I wish you a great day :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was requested and I was all too happy to write one, so here you go, I hope you like it :3

Plo and Mace decided they’d bring young Obi-Wan to the Korrun’s quarters to calm down and talk things through. Despite Obi-Wan’s protesting Plo pickeed him up and carried the exhausted child through the gardens. Before they could even reach the exit of The Room of Thousand Fountains, the small Padawan fell asleep in the Master’s arms, leaving the two other Jedi alone to figure out how to proceed.

„Did you feel his mental shields.” Plo asked tightening his grip on the child, who just burried his face further in his robes. The boy’s Force shields had been able to make him completelly disappear, but who could know how much more pain Obi-Wan was hiding under such steely resolve. 

„Yes, I wasn’t even able to sense him when I entered the room,” he answered, but Mace was more worried about the injuries. Has Qui-Gon hit him more than once? Has he really gone trully mad after losing Xanatos or was he just simply unaware of his own Padawan’s suffering?  
Upon reaching Mace’s quarter’s the Kel Dor softly placed Obi-Wan on the sleeping couch, sitting next to him. While the other Master went to prepare a pot of tea for all of them, Plo gently carded his claws through the child’s ginger hair. „What are we going to do with him?”

„Well, I’m most certainly not going to let him go back to Jinn,” Mace sternly stated, while opening a cupboard and taking out three black cups. They’d have to deal with the foolish Jedi later and convince Yoda to permit Obi-Wan’s transfer to another Master. Looking up from his cups Mace realized they would have to find a willing Master to take on Obi-Wan.  
„Yes, I was thinking about the same thing,” Plo turned his head toward him, sensing his train of thoughts. Their musings were interrupted by Obi-Wan slowly waking up from his sadly very short nap. He opened his too heavy eyes and looked around with a still sleepy gaze. Mace looked at him with a strange new fondness, he was so adorable, how could anyone hit such a sweet creature? He was just like a lazy little tooka, waking up from a nap under the afternoon sun. 

When Obi-Wan noticed where he was he abruptly shot up, startling the Master sitting beside him. „Masters! I’m-I uh, why are we here?”  
The Kel Dor let loose a chuckle, that was slightly muffled by his mask. He put a calming hand on the Padawan’s shouder, but instantly pulled away when Obi-Wan tensed up. „We are here to have a cup of tea and talk about what we are going to do.” The boy’s confused gaze traveled from him to Mace in the narrow kitchen.

„What do you mean?”

„We are going to remove you from under Master Jinn’s care and assign you to another Master.” Mace had finally joined on the couch on the other side of Obi-Wan. He put the tray he was carrying on the table before them, gesturing his guests to drink their tea.   
The two Master’s could hear the gears sharply turning and churning in Obi-Wan’s head, traying to understand what was going to happen to him. Diclining the offered tea he stood up and started pacing up and down in frustration. He shouldn’t be here, Master Jinn is going to kill him for being late. What would he even do if he didn’t return to their rooms?   
„Surelly you are not serious, Master. It was just a minor misunderstanding. It was all my fault,”he said with pleading eyes.

The Korrun Master pulled his lips in a thin line, crossing his arms skeptically. Why was Obi-wan suddenly defending his Master? He has already told them the truth, what was the point in denying it now? The other Master was just as shocked, this boy not twenty minutes ago had been in the middle of a panic attack, almost drowning himself in his own tears and now he was shielding his guilty teacher?

„Oh, but we are, young one. Master Jinn has proven himself unworthy of teaching any youngling and now we are removing him from his post as your Master. You don’t have to go back to him anymore.” As soon as the words left Plo, Obi-Wan crumbled. Was this all true? Could he really just stay and not go back to the never ending disaproving sharp words and even sharper punches and slaps? His shoulders sagged in relief and tears started to stream down his still red cheeks once again. His knees buckled and he hit the floor with a loud thump. The two concerned Masters were by his side in a heartbeat. 

„Oh child, what’s wrong?” with a loud cry Obi-Wan slumped forward burrying himself in the Kel Dor’s open arms while Mace soothingly stroked his back.  
„I don’t- I- I can’t- I’m so so sorry. He was always so- and when l did something w-wrong he always hit me and l- am so sorry. l don’t k-know what’s going o-on with me.” he hiccuped gripping the fabric of the robe before him. It was too much at once, Obi-Wan felt his emotions swallow him up and remembered Qui-Gon’s disappointed shake of head and hurtful words.

„You did nothing wrong Obi-Wan,” Mace looked down at the boy, a deep shame settling inside him, „the Council should have noticed sooner what was going on.” Obi-wan shuddered and the trio stood up and made their way slowly back to the couch. Mace brought out a soft balnket to settle over the boy. They sat like that in silence; the two Masters on either side of Obi-Wan, just staring in their cup of tea, letting their Force presence mingle with each other.

„Do I really not have to go back?” he was looking so hopefully up at Mace and the Korrun’s heart shattered just a tiny bit more for the child. „No, you don’t” he smiled down at Obi-Wan ruffling his spiky hair. Then they could feel Obi-Wan’s impossibly tight shields ever so slightly lower. All the pain was still bundled up in one corner of the boy’s mind, tucked away for later inspection, but the warm light of Obi-Wan’s true Force signature, not muffled by thick mental walls, was enough to make both Masters lean a bit closer to the Padawan.

Their little bubble of peace was popped when Obi-Wan suddenly went rigid and an impatient chain of knocks came from the door. Obi-Wan stood up, stepping away from the couch as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. Mace had an idea who could be at the door, judging by the boy’s reaction. Against his urge to ignore the intruder, he stood up and went to open the door, leaving Plo sitting on the couch, trying to goad Obi-Wan to sit back down.

Opening the door, Mace didn’t step aside, instead he stood protectively at the entrance of his home, not desiring to let this infuriating man inside. „Hello, Qui-Gon. What can I do for you?” The man frowned at him, obviously expecting to be let inside to have his way.  
„Hello, Mace, I’m looking for my Padawan.” When Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan over the Korrun’s shoulder he forcefully pushed the other man aside and strode into the apartment. Obi-Wan took a few steps backwards as his Master aproached, looking at Master Windu by the door, for help.

„Padawan! What did I tell you about leaving our quarters without my permission?” Obi-Wan winced at the angry tone, wishing he could just go back in time and never even set a foot in the gardens int the first place. „I’m sorry Master, I-„

„I am not finished, Padawan! You will go back to our rooms, while I apologize to Masters Windu and Koon for your insolence,” he bellowed, taking the boy’s arm in a strong grip that made Obi-Wan visibly flinch. 

„He will do no such thing, Master Jinn. The boy will remain here, you are the one who needs to leave.” Plo finally stood up, wrenching Obi-Wan’s arm free and standing challengingly between him and his, now furious Master.

Qui-Gon scoffed and moved to reach for Obi-Wan again, but was stopped by a warning hand from Mace. „Qui-Gon, you’ve hit the boy and abused him verbally. You should leave before I remove you,” Mace said in a dangerously calm tone.   
„He is my Padawan and I have the right to teach him however I deem fit,” he hissed through gritted teeth. „He will never learn if I don’t-„ but unfortunatelly he couldn’t finish, because the Korrun Master decided they’ve heard enough and punched the other man in the face, knocking Qui-Gon on the ground. With deep satisfaction, he shook his sore knuckles and stared down the foolish Master.

„You will leave, Master Jinn! You no longer have any rights over this Padawan and I will bring this up with Master Yoda. He will be most displeased with you,”he snarled, towering over the fallen Master. Qui-Gon’s shocked face could no longer bring simpathy in his heart, like it did in their youth. His pride ruined, Qui-Gon would no doubt seek out the Grand Master to lay his complaints, but Mace was positive the old troll would side with them, after they told him the whole truth. 

After rouhgly escorting the idiot out the door Mace finally turned back to Obi-Wan and kneeld down infront of the shaking boy. Gently setting his hands on his shoulders he hugged him close. They would keep him safe from now on. Exchanging an agreeing look with Plo , Mace decided they’d request and audience with the Council tomorrow morning.

„Obi-Wan,” Mace started, slightly leaning back to properly look the boy in the eye, „would you like to be my and Master Koon’s Padawan?” Obi-Wan gaped at him in wonder and confusion, glancing up at the Kel Dor behind him.

„Is that even possible?” Hesitation and hope coloured the Force around the ginger. He never heard of such thing as joined Masters, but he wanted it to be true so desparatelly, however he didn’t dare bring his hopes up too much. Plo smiled behing his mask, lowering himself beside the other two. They’d take care of their Padawan and never let anything hurt him ever again. And if Qui-Gon came back, demanding his Padawan, Plo would be more than happy to take his share and punch the piece of bantha fodder right in the nose.

„We’ll make it work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my little stress relief fanfic. If you did and wish so leave a comment or a kudo. Thank you so much for reading! I wish you a great day :3


End file.
